C'est mon père, malgré tout
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Un fils qui hait son père plus que tout pour lui avoir enlevé la chose le plus précieuse pour un enfant. Au fil des années le passé douleureux de ce fils n'a pas disparu. Et lorsque son père souhaite le revoir, sa vie va complétement être boulversé, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Je vous laisse découvrir Hp/Dm et autres.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Il y a déjà les deux épisodes suivant écris.

Note1 : Les personnages sont assez différents que tel que vous les connaissez. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas amis et ils ne se connaissent pas encore. Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, je vous laisse découvrir. L'histoire se déroule en notre temps.

Bonne lecture et désolé d'avance pour les fautes, je me suis relu et j'ai corrigé les fautes les plus grosses. Enfin, j'espère qu'ils n'en restent plus, ou du moins, moins.

_**00000oooooo0000000ooooooo**_

_**Épisode 1 : Début**_

_Un petit garçon se bouchait les oreilles pour cesser d'entendre les hurlements strident qu'émettait la voix de sa mère. Il entendait ses cris et ses pleures. Il entendait des coups, des gros coups. _

_Son petit corps d'enfant âgé d'à peine six ans tremblait de peur. Des larmes coulaient à flots le long du visage fin et enfantin de ce petit garçonnet. Son visage était crispé de douleur et de peur. Malgré ses petites mains qui bouchaient ses oreilles, il entendait parfaitement les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la maison. Il pouvait entendre aussi la voix de son père qui portait fort. Il criait, beuglait des insultes à tout va. On aurait presque dit une bête sauvage. _

_Puis, plus rien, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. Encore tout tremblotant, le petit garçon enleva les mains de ses oreilles et se leva doucement de sa place auquel il y était scotché depuis deux bonnes heures. Doucement et lentement, il marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit délicatement. Ne voyant rien à l'horizon et n'entendant rien, il sortit à petits pas de sa chambre d'enfant. Il marcha le long du couloir sombre et arriva en haut des marches. Son corps encore tout tremblant, descendit les marches une par une. Une fois en bas des marches, il se dirigea vers le salon, où plutôt ses parents se criaient dessus._

_Le salon était éclairé par une faible lumière. Mais malgré tout, il pouvait parfaitement y voir. Le salon était sens dessus dessous. La table était complètement renversé et cassé. Les poufs étaient jetés par-ci, par-là. Des verres cassés, gisaient au sol. Ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent d'effarement. Il avait peur, mais il continua tout de même d'avancer. Arrivé au milieu du salon, l'horreur se manifesta sur son visage. Au sol, sa mère baignait dans une mare de sang. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sans vie. Ils étaient figés et ils regardaient droit dans sa direction. Son corps se mit à trembler plus fortement et en levant sa tête, il vit son père assis sur le canapé tout déchirés, la tête entre ses mains. Ses doigts accrochant fortement ses cheveux. _

_Le petit arçon regarda les larmes aux yeux, son père qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible. Puis son regard se riva vers le corps sans vie de sa mère. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient à n'en plus finir. Les yeux de sa mère étaient rivés vers lui. Ils n'exprimaient plus rien. Ils étaient vide de tout émotion. Et pour la première fois en deux heures, le petit garçon consentit enfin à sortir un seul mot de sa petite bouche._

_- « Maman. »_

_**00000oooooo0000000ooooooo**_

C'est le réveil qui leva le jeune homme en sursaut et il bénit son réveil de l'avoir sorti de son cauchemar. Assis en tailleur sur son lit il regarda le soleil se lever. Il reporta son regard vers la personne qui était encore endormi auprès de lui. L'un de ses bras lui entourait sa taille. Il sourit en voyant la bouille toute mignonne de son compagnon. Il était craquant et tout mimi lorsque celui-ci dormait mais lorsqu'il était réveillé et bien réveillé, c'était tout autre chose.

Son regard se reporta au loin. Des images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire et son corps commença à trembler. Il respira un bon coup pour se calmer et passa une main nerveuse dans sa touffe de cheveux blonds emmêlés.

Il se leva du lit et prit bien soin de ne pas réveiller son petit ami. Il se dirigea d'un pas morne vers la salle d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage, où des cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux bleus qui étaient autrefois vifs et magnifiques, ils étaient aujourd'hui bien terne.

Sa chevelure blond était en bataille. Des mèches sortaient ici et là de ses cheveux lui donnant tout de même un air sauvage et pourtant son visage n'en refléter pas moins. Il ouvrit le robinet et pris de l'eau dans ses deux mains pour le jeter ensuite sur son visage et sur ses cheveux les plaquant au passage. Il refit l'acte quatre fois pour bien le réveiller. Il prit une serviette accroché sur le porte-serviette et s'essuya le visage doucement. Il laissa glisser la matière douce de la serviette sur son visage, délicatement. Une fois fini, il se regarda dans le miroir et vit que les cernes étaient moins voyante, mais toujours là. Il haussa les épaules de dépit, de toute manière il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il revint dans la chambre et prit bien soin de choisir des vêtements adéquats, tel qu'un costard. Un costard, car aujourd'hui il avait une réunion très importante donnait par son patron qui adorait le jeune homme pour sa vivacité et son travail toujours impeccable.

Le jeune homme adoré son travail, il avait un emploi du temps ni trop chargé, ni trop vide, imposait par le bon soin de son patron. Il était chef de la section relation client dans l'une des plus grosses boîtes du pays. Il en était fier. En à peine trois ans il avait grimpé les échelons. Et son petit ami en était très fier ainsi que ses amis. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à leur soutien qu'il avait pu aller de l'avant et de se trouver un travail fixe et bien payé, alors qu'il n'avait aucun diplôme en poche. Et pourtant il en avait eu de la chance.

Le costard passait sur lui, il s'admira dans le grand miroir qui ornait sur sa grande armoire. Ses cernes se voyaient de moins en moins. Il espérait tout de même que celles-ci apparaissent inaperçues.

Il prit sa mallette et se dirigea vers son petit ami toujours endormi étendu le long du lit. Il se baissa vers son visage, il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Un dernier regard à son doux il s'en alla direction le travail.

Dans le parking de la grande entreprise State Corporation, une magnifique BMW gris métallisé se gara. Un jeune homme blond âgé de pas plus de vingt cinq ans sortis de la belle voiture. Avant de s'en aller, il prit bien soin de prendre sa mallette tout aussi grise métallisé. Une fois celle-ci en main, il appuya sur le petit bouton de sa clé pour fermer sa voiture qui se ferma dans un petit cliquetis. Il réajusta son costard et partit en direction de l'entrée de l'entreprise.

A peine qu'il eut mis le pied à l'intérieur de l'enseigne, que des « Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy» s'endentaient à tout va dans les couloirs dans lequel le jeune homme passait. Il leur répondit d'un sourire aimable comme à son habitude. Il arriva devant l'ascenseur et une fois que celui-ci s'ouvrit, il pénétra dedans et se permit de souffler un bon coup. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Après tout, il n'avait que peu dormit. Son cauchemar lui avait paru si long. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson d'horreur se manifesta le faisant trembler quelque peu, mais,il se reprit bien vite, lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que des hommes montèrent dans celui-ci. Ils le saluèrent aimablement et il leur rendit leur salut dans un même sourire aimable habituelle. Il leva les yeux vers le compteur pour voir à quel étage il était et souffla lorsqu'il vit, qu'il était qu'au huitième étage, il devait atteindre le vingtième étage. La réunion se déroulait à cet étage là, car c'était là-bas qu'était la plus grande salle de réunion et que de plus c'était dans celle-ci que ce genre de réunion se déroulait. Il souffla encore une fois lorsqu'il se dit que la réunion allait sûrement durée bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il espérait en tout cas faire honneur à son patron en réussissant à avoir le contrat.

_**00000oooooo0000000ooooooo**_

La journée dans la ville de Londres, se passa lentement, très lentement. Dans un appartement situé en plein cœur de la ville, un jeune brun aux cheveux broussailleux, mais des yeux d'un vert éclatant, corrigeait des copies d'élèves de terminale. Des soupirs de frustration et de dépit sortaient de sa bouche lorsque des copies les plus minables les unes que les autres apparaissaient. Il se demandait ce que ses foutues élèves avaient dans le cerveau pour sortir des âneries pareil. Ne révisait-il jamais, bon sang ? Pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme âgé de pas plus de vingt cinq ans était professeur d'Histoire de l'art, titulaire au lycée Poudlard. Alors qu'il allait une fois de plus mettre du rouge partout sur la copie suivante, le téléphone sonna. Il souffla presque de soulagement et bénit le téléphone d'avoir sonné, pour le stopper dans le carnage qui allait suivre. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le combiner. La sonnerie s'arrêta lorsqu'il prit le téléphone sans fil dans sa main.

- « Oui, allô. » dit-il poliment.

- « Oui, allô, bonjour. Je suis Minerva MCgonagal, la directrice de Frost Psychiatrie. J'aimerais parler à Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plaît.

- Oh, je vois, désolé, mais il n'est pas là, mais vous pouvez laisser un message, je lui transmettrai.

- Très bien. Dites-lui seulement que Lucius Malfoy souhaite le voir, au plus vite.

- Très bien. Je lui transmettrais le message.

- Merci au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Celui-ci après avoir raccroché, posa le téléphone et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Draco n'allait sûrement pas aimer. Vraiment pas.

Son regard se dirigea vers le tas de copies déposées en vrac sur la table et souffla de dépit lorsqu'il vit qui lui restait un grand nombre de copies non corriger qui ne demander qu'à l'être.

_**00000oooooo0000000ooooooo**_

La journée pour le jeune cadre s'était plutôt bien passer, même merveilleusement bien passé, celui-ci au volant de sa voiture repensait à son échange avec le gérant d'une autre importante boîte américaine venue ici en Angleterre, spécialement pour voir l'offre que son entreprise lui proposer. Et le dirigeant de l'entreprise américaine n'avait pas été déçu par son déplacement.

_- « Je suis très content de faire affaire avec vous. Et j'accepte de faire une alliance avec votre entreprise. » Dit le gérant de l'entreprise américaine._

Le dirigeant de la boîte State Corporation lui avait répondu en s'inclinant que lui aussi était honoré de faire affaire avec celui-ci. Ensuite l'américain s'était retourné vers le jeune cadre et lui avait venté ses mérites. Il lui avait tout un éloge sur ses compétences et sa culture américaine dont il leur avait fourni lors de la réunion.

_- « Quant à vous jeune homme vous m'avez bluffé. Vous avait une telle soif de connaissances de notre pays que s'en est très valorisant. J'adopte totalement. Je suis sur que nous allons faire de bon boulot ensemble. Vous avez un excellent directeur de la section relation client, il sait comment s'adresser à nous. » Avait-il fini de dire._

Le jeune cadre sourit brièvement au volant de sa voiture en se rappelant ce passage. La réunion avait duré mais elle s'était très bien déroulée. Une excellente atmosphère y avait régné et cela avait été plaisant.

Maintenant il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et prendre un bon bain chaud et se retrouver ensuite dans les bras de son homme qu'il n'avait pas vu de toute la journée, ni eu au téléphone.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route, il arriva devant son bâtiment qui criait la richesse et se posta devant le grand portail de sécurité. Il se pencha vers sa boîte à gant et prit un petit boîtier noir. Il appuya dessus et le portail s'ouvrit. Il entra et le portail se referma derrière lui, automatiquement. Il se gara et avant de sortir, il emporta sa mallette et les papiers du véhicule, car bien qu'il habitât dans une résidence privée, il ne faisait pas tellement confiance à son voisinage. Il claqua sa portière et partit en direction de son bâtiment. Après quelques minutes enfermées dans l'ascenseur, celui-ci le déposa à son étage et il pénétra dans son antre dans un soupir de bien-être. Ses narines venaient de se retrousser face à l'odeur que l'environnement lui jetait. Une bonne odeur de cuisson se faisait ressentir à travers tout l'appartement tout aussi luxueux et richement décoré.

Il se fit sortir de sa léthargie lorsque deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sourit doucement lorsque l'odeur parfumée de son cher et tendre se fit ressentir.

- « Bonjour toi, tu sais que tu m'as manqué. » Lui dit la voix douce de son petit ami.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi, tu sais que tu m'as tout autant manqué. » Lui répondit le jeune cadre.

Son amant le retourna face à lui et lui vola un doux baiser. Le baiser prit fin et l'amant du jeune cadre emporta avec son amant dans la cuisine où la bonne odeur se faisait toujours ressentir. Lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce il alla directement se poster devant les plats qui cuisaient. Il essaya alors de goûter l'un d'entre eux mais une tape sur la main le ramena à la réalité.

- « Eh, j'ai faim.

- Je vois cela, mais tu attendras. Je n'ai pas fini.

- Très bien. J'attendrai que les plats de monsieur soient fins près. Je vais de ce pas prendre un bon bain, si tu ne vois aucun inconvénient.

- Non bien sure que non.

- J'espère que quand je sortirais de mon bain, Harry, la table sera prête.

- Évite de me donner des ordres, ou ce sera des pierres au dîner que tu mangeras et non mes plats. » Lui dit le dénommé Harry d'un ton doucereux.

- « C'est bon, c'est bon. » Dit son amant en partant en direction de la salle d'eau.

Harry regardait son amant partir vers la salle de bain avec un sourire collé sur le visage. Son amant était de bonne humeur et cela se voyait. Ces temps-ci il avait remarqué que le blond n'allait pas bien, mais il ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, en sachant déjà que son amant lui dirait que tout va pour le mieux. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais celui-ci, lui disait de ne pas s'en faire et que c'était le travail qui lui prenait tout son temps le fatiguant, mais Harry n'était pas stupide à ce point, il savait que son amant avait un sommeil léger et que certains soir, il se réveillait, à cause de l'un de ses souvenirs douloureux du passé.

Harry connaissait sa vie, toute sa vie, et il l'avait soutenu, puis il lui avait donné tout l'amour dont une personne pouvait recevoir. Mais Draco intérieurement, restait très fragile. Il était content de voir son amant de bonne humeur comme cela, mais tout bonne chose avait une fin comme on dit et Harry appréhendait lorsque, lors du repas, il allait lui faire savoir à celui-ci que la directrice de l'hôpital psychiatrique avait appelé dans la journée parce que son père souhaitait le voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas fut près à être mangé. Harry s'était assis à table attendant son amant. Celui-ci se montra enfin, une serviette autour de son cou portant seulement sur lui qu'un bas de pyjama. Harry le mira du regard, d'un regard plutôt appréciateur. Il ne se lasserait jamais de regarder ce corps tentant. Qui était à lui, et à lui seul. Il pensa tout de suite qu'il en avait de la chance d'avoir un aussi beau mec. Rien qu'à cette pensée un sourire vint se fleurir sur ses lèvres. Oui, il en avait de la chance.

- « Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce sourire niais ? » Lui demanda son amant suspicieusement qui s'assit à son tour, regardant les plats déposer avec gourmandise.

- « Oh, rien. Maintenant que tu daignes enfin montrer ta présence, nous pouvons déguster ses plats qui n'attendent qu'à émoustiller nos papilles.

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que les deux jeunes gens mangèrent dans un silence apaisant vite comblé par une discussion entre les deux amants. Ils discutèrent de leur journée. Draco lui fit savoir la réussite du contrat signé avec l'une des entreprises les plus importantes d'Amérique et Harry lui en félicita chaudement par un baiser que le blond répondit avec joie. Quant à Harry, lui il se plaignit de toutes ses copies qu'il avait fini de corriger il y à peine deux heures. Il fit savoir qu'elles avaient été toutes monstrueuse les unes que les autres. Le jeune cadre le réconforta alors chaudement lui donnant un baiser que le brun répondit avec bon cœur.

Le repas se passa à merveille et sans encombre, mais toute bonne chose à une fin et Harry souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il se décida à jeter la bombe. Il regarda son amant manger avec délice le dessert et là il s'en voulu de vouloir casser se moment. Mais il fallait qu'il lui dise de tout manière. Mais il préféra tout de même attendre que son amant finisse son dessert.

- « Draco, il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »

Le dénommé Draco dirigea son regard vers son amant et arqua les sourcils perplexe face au sérieux dont faisait preuve son amant.

- « Oui, je t'écoute. Qui a-t-il ? » Lui demanda Draco.

- « Eh bien voilà. La directrice de l'hôpital psychiatrique a appelé et elle m'a fait savoir que ton père souhaitait te voir et ne me demande pas pourquoi elle m'a dit qu'il souhaitait te voir au plus vite. Cela avait l'air urgent dont le ton avec lequel elle m'a fait passer le message. » Lui dit-il d'un but en blanc.

Durant toute la révélation de son amant, Draco n'avait omis aucun son. Il était resté figé sur sa chaise regardant droit devant lui. Au mot « père » il s'était figé sur place. Dans sa tête, tous ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et son corps trembla. Harry en voyant cela, s'en voulut directement et se leva prestement. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et lui susurra de se calmer.

- « Draco, je...Désolé. Mais s'il te plaît calme toi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Je sais qu'après tant d'années sans nouvelles de ton père, cette demande te fait peur, mais reprend toi. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, je peux appeler l'hôpital et leur dire que tu...

- Non. Tôt ou tard je devais bien me confronter à mon père mais je ne pensais que ce soit lui qu'il veuille me voir." Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Que me veut-il ?. Ne m'a-t-il pas assez pourri la vie. Je pensais qu'une fois enfermé, il me laisserait tranquille, mais j'ai eu tort." Pensa-t-il, intérieurement.

- Draco, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller.

- Je sais, mais je vais y aller quand même . Je veux savoir pourquoi il souhaite me voir après tant d'années passés.

Harry regarda son amant et accepta sa décision dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il espérait que l'entrevue entre les deux protagonistes se passera bien, bien que cela l'étonnerait. Draco n'arrivait même pas à regarder une seule photo où son père y était, alors en vrai qu'est-ce que cela devrait être.

Fin de L'épisode.

Alors avis, aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà l'épisode 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir du coup je suis plus tôt bien avancé.

Puisque je suis assez bien avancé dans cette fic, j'ai décidé de poster la suite aujourd'hui, en espérant que celle-ci va vous plaire..

Je vous dis bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

_**Épisode 2 : Que devait-il faire ?**_

Un grand établissement blanc se dressait devant lui. Il était posté devant, depuis une bonne heure, à réfléchir si oui ou non il devait entrer dans cet endroit. L'hôpital psychiatrique. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas été. La dernière fois qu'il était venu en cet endroit, c'était lors de ses sept ans. La directrice de l'hôpital l'avait fait venir pour qu'il voit une dernière fois son père avant que celui-ci ne soit enfermé. Et aujourd'hui, c'était bien différent. Il ne savait pas ce que son père voulait et même s'il était sceptique d'aller à sa rencontre, il voulait tout de même savoir pourquoi son père le réclamait, après tout et malgré tout, il restait son père.

Il regarda cet endroit avec douleur. Mais après avoir pris du courage, il s'élança et entra dans l'enseigne. Arrivé à l'intérieur qui était tout aussi blanc que la façade, il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il s'arrêta devant la secrétaire et demanda à voir la directrice. La secrétaire ne demanda pas son reste et l'accompagna au bureau de la directrice des lieux.

Quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du ledit bureau. La secrétaire toqua à la porte et un « entré » retentit. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et fit savoir la venue du jeune homme. Elle le laissa pénétrer dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, s'en allant vaquer à ses propres occupations.

Lorsque la directrice Minerva MCgonagal vit le jeune Malfoy entrer dans son bureau, celle-ci se leva et se posta devant lui avec un regard triste et peiné. Le jeune Malfoy ne comprenant pas ce regard la questionna.

- « Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi mon père veut-il me voir ? J'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. » Lui dit-il, en contenant sa colère.

- « Bonjour à vous aussi jeune homme. Les réponses à vos questions, seul votre père est en état de vous répondre. Il m'a juste demandé de vous appeler, car il souhaitait vous parler en face à face et au plus vite. Je suis contente que vous soyez venue aujourd'hui et que vous n'aviez pas attendu.

- J'ai failli ne pas venir, mais je me suis rétracté à la dernière minute. J'espère pour lui, qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de venir ici, pour des futilités, et des bassesses.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais vous amener à lui. Il attend votre visite depuis ce matin. Il vous réclame." Lui fit-elle savoir.

Aux paroles de la directrice, le visage du jeune homme se crispa, mais n'en laissa rien apparaître. Il suivit à petits pas la directrice à travers les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage où les cas extrêmes étaient enfermés. À chaque pas qu'il faisait dans le couloir, il entendait les personnes enfermées, crier, frapper sur leur porte, ou marmonner des choses incompréhensibles à travers leur petite grille, regardant les passants de leur yeux fous et perçants. Le corps de Draco trembla de peur. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit et il détestait surtout son père pour lui faire revivre cela.

La directrice s'arrêta devant une porte blindée et close. Elle regarda à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte qui lui permit de voir à l'intérieur, la petite pièce. Elle constata que le père du jeune homme était bien dedans, attendant sagement sur une chaise roulante, prostré dans un coin devant la petite fenêtre qui ornait la chambre.

Le père de celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la petite fenêtre. Et lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et en reconnaissant la directrice, il lui fit un grand sourire. Mais lorsqu'il vit la personne qui l'accompagnait, qu'il reconnut sans peine, son sourire s'intensifia à l'horreur de Draco, qui regardait son père fixement. Son corps se tendit lorsqu'il le vit assis dans une chaise roulante, mais il se tendit encore plus lorsque son père s'approcha de lui et que de ses bras, il entoura sa taille et posa sa tête sur son ventre.

Son père toujours avec le sourire qu'il arborait, entourant la taille de son fils, prononça d'une petite voix, comme celle d'un enfant le prénom de son enfant qui depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, le répétait la nuit avant de s'en dormir dans une douce litanie.

- « Draco»

Les bras autour de lui se refermèrent un peu plus, et ne pouvant plus, il déchanta et d'un geste brusque retira les bras de son père autour de lui qui le regardait les yeux brillant de future larmes et en voyant cette vision il ne put rester et s'en alla à pas de course. Alors qu'il courait à travers le couloir, il entendit la voix de son père, le réclamer.

- « Draco, Draco, Draco... »

Le jeune cadre s'arrêta dans sa course folle, et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi son père était-il dans cet état-là ? Et pourquoi, par l'enfer était-il dans un fauteuil roulant ? Que s'est-il passé durant toutes ses années écoulées ? Tant de questions sans réponses, mais pour savoir il devait faire demi-tour, mais est-ce qu'il en avait toujours l'envie ? Voir son père dans cet état l'avait tout retourné. Serait-il assez fort pour se confronter à lui ?

Il se laissa glisser au sol, prit de désespoir. Il voulait, maintenant, les bras de son amour autour de lui, pour le réconforter. Peut-être que celui-ci avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir. Mais il voulait tant savoir le pourquoi, son père souhaitait le voir. Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ?

_**00000ooooo000000ooooooo00000 **_

Harry, referma son cartable, et prit dans sa main les copies de ses élèves, cette fin de matinée l'avait exténué. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas de cours à donner cette après-midi, aussi non il en aurait tué un, pour en tuer un autre.

Il sortit de sa salle, se dirigeant en direction de la salle des professeurs. En pénétrant dans ladite salle, il vit son collègue Neville Longdubat assis dans un fauteuil, un café à la main. Il déposa ses affaires sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la machine à café pour en prendre un aussi. Il lui fallait sa dose, aussi non sa tête allait finir par exploser.

- « Dure matinée !. » Lui demanda son collègue.

- « Si tu savais. Ses gosses vont me rendre dingue. Déjà que je le suis.

- Mais tu aimes ton travail.

- Mais j'aime mon travail. Apprendre des choses aux jeunes est quelque chose que j'aime et pourtant je ne les supportes plus. Cherche l'erreur. » Lui expliqua Harry, qui s'affala sur l'un des canapés, son café en main.

Bien que celui-ci ait une tête énorme, il s'inquiétait tout de même, de la rencontre de Draco avec son père. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer, mais aux vues de la rancœur que Draco avait envers son père, cela rendrait sûrement la chose plus difficile pour lui.

Il verrait avec lui lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient ce soir chez eux. En espérant que Draco soit en état de dire quelque chose. Au cas contraire, il respectera comme à son habitude, le silence de son amant.

_**00000ooooo000000ooooooo00000 **_

Dans une salle, à l'hôpital, autour d'une table en bois, deux paires de yeux bleus/gris se fixaient. Mais celles-ci ne montraient pas les mêmes sentiments.

Après sa petite crise dans le couloir, Draco avait bien réfléchi, et il était retourné voir son père. Il avait demandé cependant, à la directrice de leur fournir une salle, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Et maintenant, il était là assis, à cette table, face à son père.

Vingt minutes étaient passées, et aucun son n'était sorti de la bouche des deux hommes. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- « Draco, je suis si content que tu sois là. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir comme les autres fois où je t'appelais. Je t'appelais tout le temps, mais tu ne venais pas. Mais là, tu es là. Je suis si content, Draco. Tu as grandi, et qu'est-ce que tu es beau ? » S'exclama son père, de cette voix toujours quelque peu enfantine.

Draco, regardait son père déblatérer. Son corps était tout tendu. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Se retrouver devant son père le rendait nerveux et encore le mot n'était pas approprié. Il ne savait quoi dire alors il laissa son père parler, parler et encore parler comme un bien heureux.

- « Tu sais, les gens ici, ils sont gentilles. Mais je suis... je me sens plus à ma place. Je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi. Et puis j'ai si mal, ici. » Dit-il en montrant ses jambes.

Draco regarda ses jambes avec des yeux écarquillaient maintenant d'horreur. Comment cela son père voulait rentrer ? Mais rentrer où ?

- « Le docteur a dit que je ne pourrai plus marcher. Mais je le voulais. Tu es fâché contre moi ? » Demanda son père subitement, faisant redresser la tête de Draco.

Celui-ci ne savait quoi dire. Que voulait-il qu'il dise ? Il avait eu la force de revenir sur ses pas, mais il n'avait pas la force pour parler.

- « Minerva a dit que je pouvais partir, rentrer à la maison. Si tu veux. Moi je le veux. Je veux être avec toi, Draco. Tu me manques. »

C'était la goutte de trop pour Draco. Et il se leva de sa chaise brusquement sous les yeux écarquillaient de peur, de son père. La chaise tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- « Tu veux rentrer, hein, TU VEUX RENTRER. Mais où ? Hein, dis-moi où ? Tu n'as plus de maison, tu n'as plus rien. » Cria Draco, en tapant de ses poings avec force sur la table.

Son père le regarda avec peur, et des larmes se mirent à subitement couler. Et une litanie de « Draco » sortait d'entre les lèvres.

- « Tais-toi. Mais TAIS-TOI. » Lui cria son fils.

Mais plus Draco criait, plus les larmes perlaient sur son visage enfoui entre ses mains.

Un jeune homme portant une blouse blanche, marchait le long du couloir lorsqu'il entendit des cris de fureur provenir de la porte à quelques pas de lui. Pris de panique, il s'élança vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit avec fracas. La scène devant le laissa perplexe, mais surtout figé.

Draco arrêta de crier sur son père lorsque la porte se mit à s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il vit un jeune homme brun, à la peau mate ayant le même âge que lui, portant une blouse blanche. Il le vit se figer sur place et les yeux noisette de l'infirmier commençaient, petit à petit à se voiler de colère.

- « Non, mais puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi monsieur êtes-vous en train de crier sur mon patient. N'avez-vous pas honte. Regardez-le. Mais regardez-le, à la fin. » Lui dit l'inconnu avec colère.

Draco reporta son regard sur son père et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Son père pleurait toujours et ses doigts s'accrochaient avec force ses cheveux le lui arrachant presque. Sa bouche répétait silencieusement qu'un seul, ou plutôt un seul prénom « Draco ».

Celui-ci se laissa glisser au sol, tout retourné. Le jeune inconnu le darda quelques instants du regard et put confirmer que ce jeune garçon devait être le fils de son patient.

Le lâchant du regard, il mira son patient, et s'approcha de lui sous les yeux embués de Draco.

Le jeune inconnu s'accroupit à la hauteur du père de Draco et de ses mains, délicatement, il tenta de lui faire lâcher ses cheveux.

- « Hey, chut, donne-moi tes mains, ça va aller. Allé, donne-moi tes mains. Tu vas te faire mal. » Lui fit le jeune inconnu dans un ton doux.

Le père de Draco releva sa tête et arrêta de verser des larmes. Il lâcha petit à petit ses mains de ses cheveux et porta son regard embué de larmes sur le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, il le prit, sous les yeux sceptiques et ahuris de Draco, entre ses bras, le jeune homme, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Cette question s'imposa dans l'esprit de Draco qui se laissa choir une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

_**00000ooooo000000ooooooo00000 **_

À l'entrée de l'hôpital, Draco était assis sur un banc en compagnie du jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Après que celui-ci ait ramené son père, toujours accroché à lui, dans sa chambre, le jeune homme avait demandé à s'entretenir avec lui. Il avait accepté car il avait envie de savoir qui était ce jeune homme et qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

- « Mon nom est Blaise Zabini. Je travaille ici en tant qu'infirmier et vous , vous devez être Draco ? » Se présenta le jeune homme.

- « Oui, je...Je suis Draco Malfoy, ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous allez sûrement me demander ce qu'il m'a pris plus tôt. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai de réponse à vous donner, si ce n'est que j'ai pété un plomb.

- Ça, pour avoir pété un plomb, vous en avez pété un. Je travaille ici depuis cinq ans et croyez-moi j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûrs. Alors, expliquez-moi cet état de colère qui vous a pris plus tôt.

- C'est mon père.

- Cela je l'avais deviné.

- Je le déteste. Et cela, vous l'avez deviné peut-être. » Lui dit-il ironiquement.

- « Je vois, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cela.

- Vous êtes infirmier ici, vous devez sûrement savoir les raisons pour lesquelles toutes ces personnes enfermées ici, notamment mon père, sont ici.

- Oui bien sure, mais...

- Alors il n'y a rien plus à dire. Je déteste mon père et que cela vous choque ou autres, cela m'est égal. Je suis venu aujourd'hui ici pour avoir des réponses, et croyez-moi, vous n'allez plus me voir de sitôt.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous savez le pourquoi de votre venue.

- Rien. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Qu'il sorte d'ici, je m'en fiche, mais qu'il m'oublie.

- Il est votre père. Vous le détestez parce qu'il s'est conduit odieusement avec vous et qu'il vous a enlevé ce qui était le plus cher à votre cœur, mais il a réparé ses erreurs, il a souffert pendant un temps d'être enfermé ici, jusqu'à se faire du mal. Il a commis un crime, dans la folie, mais est-ce que plus tôt vous avez vu cette folie dans ses yeux, dans son comportement, comme autrefois ?

Draco ne savait quoi dire aux paroles de ce Blaise. Et évidemment la réponse était non. Il n'avait vu aucune folie dans ses yeux comme autrefois lorsqu'il avait tué sa mère et qu'il l'avait battu. Non, là, il avait agi comme un enfant, un enfant perdu.

- « Non. » Répondit-il d'une voie étouffé.

- Alors qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Rahh, laissez-moi avec vos questions. Vous allez me rendre dingue. Ce que j'ai vue, ce que j'ai vue, ce n'était pas mon père.

- S'il l'était et...

- Fermez là. Vous ne savez pas qui il est, moi oui.

- Ah bon. Dites-moi depuis qu'il est ici combien de fois êtes-vous venu le voir ?

- Une fois, mais..

- Je vois. Moi, comme je vous l'ai dit, cela fait plus de cinq ans que je travaille ici. Et je connais tout sur nos patients, y compris votre père. Et laissez-moi vous dire que je connais bien votre père et de qui il est. Je l'ai côtoyé cinq années et j'ai appris à le connaître, à le découvrir. Moi je sais qui il est. Mais vous non. Pour vous il est le monstre qui vous a enlevé votre mère et qui vous a frappé, mais pour moi, il est une personne qui a regretté longtemps ses gestes et sa folie, pour moi il est une personne comme tous ici, qui ne demande juste à sortir d'ici et reprendre une nouvelle vie et réapprendre à aimer et toutes ses choses qui s'en suivent. Je sais que son acte a été horrible, et je le conçois, mais plus dix ans sont passés entre vous et lui. L'avez-vous bien regardé ? Il est presque réduit à l'état d'un enfant de dix ans. Cet homme que vous avez vu, est-ce le même que vous avez vu autrefois ?

Tout au long de la tirade du jeune homme, Draco avait écouté très attentivement, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Les paroles de ce Blaise s'incrustaient petit à petit en lui. Et une seule question vint prendre place dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ?

_**Fin de l'épisode**_

* * *

Avis aimé ou pas ?

J'espère qu'il n'y avait plus de fautes ou peu. Je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette fic et j'ai suivi certains conseils, pour me corriger.

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde, voilà l'épisode 3. J'ai décidé de le poster maintenant car je ne posterais plus avant un bon moment, du coup je voulais vous faire plaisir en vous le postant.

J'espère que cet épisode vous plaira.

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes.

Note 1 pour vous expliquer un peu : Le père de Draco était atteint de la folie quand il a tué sa mère et frappé celui-ci. Ensuite il s'est renfermé sur lui-même lorsqu'il a été transféré à l'hôpital psychiatrique, jusqu'à être réduit à l'état d'un enfant, comme le dit les épisodes. Il s'est fait du mal à lui tout seul c'est pour cela qu'il est dans un fauteuil roulant. Draco garde des souvenirs de son père qui sont dur et affreux, mais pour cela vous le verrez au fil des épisodes. Voilà pour l'instant je crois j'en ai assez dis.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Je vous dis bonne lecture et à dans, je ne sais vraiment :( .

* * *

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00 **_

_**Épisode 3 : La grosse étoile.**_

Notre jeune cadre rentra chez lui pensif. Il repensait sans cesse à la discussion qu'il eut plus tôt avec le jeune infirmier. Et celui-ci à ses yeux, il avait eu des paroles concrètes. Et maintenant, il était dans une impasse. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre vis-à-vis de son père. Si oui ou non, il accepterait de le prendre en charge. Rien que cette idée lui donna la nausée. Il ne voulait pas de son paternel dans les pattes, mais aux vues de son état plus que dégradant, pouvait-il faire abstraction de sa haine vis-à-vis de son père ? Draco en doutait un peu. Le passé était toujours là et bien présent.

Il sortit de ses pensées noires lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte. Comme chaque jour, c'est une bonne odeur de cuisson qui l'accueillit. Un doux sourire vint se jouer sur ses lèvres en pensant à son amant. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il avait auprès de lui l'homme qu'était son tendre. Il n'échangerait la place de son amant pour rien au monde. Tout l'or du monde ne valait pas celui-ci.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir déposé son manteau sur le porte-manteau. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'il le vit derrière les fourneaux, concentré dans sa tâche. Il s'élança vers lui doucement sans faire de bruit. Son amant n'avait sûrement pas entendu son arrivé. Une fois tout près de lui, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille faisant sursauter son amant qui après avoir bien vérifié qui s'agissait de son amour, se détendit dans ses bras.

- « Es-tu fous ? J'ai eu un instant de peur. » Lui dit Harry.

- « Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Non. Je suis surpris que tu rentres tôt. Je pensais que tu serais resté à ton travail jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

- Eh, bien tu t'es trompé mon chère. » Lui dit le blond en se détachant de son amant. « Je n'avais plus rien à faire alors je suis rentré.

- Hum..Et pour ton rendez-vous à l'hôpital...Comment... ? Je veux dire cela c'est bien passé ? » Risqua de demander son amant.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. » Répondit le blond d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.

- Très bien. »

Harry ne pipa mot et regarda peiner son amant sortir de la pièce. Il allait, comme toujours, respecté le silence de son amant sur ce sujet tabou. Mais cela n'était pas pour autant qu'il était tout de même inquiet. Peut-être que son amant lui dirait quelques mots sur son rendez-vous. Qui sait ?

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00 **_

Le jeune infirmier du nom de Blaise Zabini, venait de finir sa dernière ronde. Aujourd'hui il finissait plus tôt que prévu et cela lui arrangeait bien. Il pourrait enfin profitait du reste de sa journée avec comme il le disait souvent « l'homme de ma vie ».

Une fois en dehors de l'établissement, il se dirigea vers le parking. Il se posta près de sa voiture qui dans un clic s'ouvrit. Il entra dans le bolide et sans attendre plus longtemps il s'en alla direction chez lui.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route il arriva devant un immeuble en parfait état, situé près du centre-ville. Il se dirigea vers l'immeuble à pas rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant sa porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il vit la jeune fille qui travaillait pour lui, affalée sur le canapé du salon, regardant avec attention la télé.

- « Bonsoir, Hana. » Salua-t-il faisant sursauter la jeune fille de peur.

- Oh, monsieur Zabini, Bonsoir. Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentré.

- Je l'avais constaté. » Rit- il. « Où est-il ? »

- Oh, il dort, il a mis du temps avant de s'endormir.

- Je vois. J'espère qu'il a été sage.

- Oui, enfin, on va dire un peu. Mais c'est encore qu'un petit bout de chou, donc c'est normal.

- Très bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, si tu le souhaites.

- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas. Je vous dis à demain, alors.

- Oui, à demain, Hana. »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas priée et s'en alla tout de suite après. Blaise souffla un bon coup et il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres qui complétaient l'appartement. Devant la chambre choisie, il l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers le petit lit qui ornait celle-ci. Une fois près de celle-ci, il s'accroupit vers la petite personne qui dormait à poing fermé dans le petit lit. Il sourit, attendri, devant la bouille que la petite personne faisait dans son sommeil. Les yeux de Blaise à cet instant et comme tous les jours lorsqu'il regardait cette petite bouille, exprimaient une tendresse et un amour infini. On n'avait pas idée d'avoir une merveille à ses côtés qui grandissait de jour en jour.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les cheveux en bataille de la petite bouille et s'en alla laissant la porte de la chambre entre ouverte. « Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller. » Pensa-t-il.

Celui-ci se mit derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le repas du soir. Concentré sur sa tache, il n'entendit pas des petits pas s'approcher de lui. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une petite paire de bras lui entourer les jambes qu'il revint à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux vers la source et il sourit instantanément lorsqu'il vit son petit bout de chou le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus avec un large sourire qui jouait sur ses petites lèvres. La voix enfantine du bout de chou s'éleva dans la pièce.

- « Papou! » Salua le petit bout de chou à sa manière.

Il leva ses petits bras potelés, pour inciter son père à le porter. Blaise le prit dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur le haut du crâne faisant glousser son fils de bonheur. Son papa était rentré tôt aujourd'hui et il était content.

- « Eh bonjour mon ange. Tu as bien dormi.

- Voui, mais z'est faim.

- J'ai bientôt fini de faire à manger. Tu vas pouvoir manger. » Lui dit doucement son père en lui donnant un bisou sur l'une des joues rondes de l'enfant.

Il le reposa ensuite au sol et laissa son fils partir en direction du salon pour jouer. Il sourit en voyant son petit corps pas haut comme trois pommes trottiner jusqu'au salon. Mais son sourire se fana lorsque des pensées douloureuses se manifestèrent dans son esprit. « Il ne faut pas que je pense à cela. » pensa-t-il en secouant sa tête pour faire partir ses pensées non voulues.

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00 **_

Draco était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il ne cessait de repensait à cette journée. Son père, l'infirmier. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ferma ses yeux douloureusement lorsqu'un un flot de souvenirs les plus noirs s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans son esprit. Son visage se tordit de douleur.

C'est dans cet état-là que Harry trouva son amant lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre pour le prévenir que le repas était près. En voyant son amant au bord du précipice, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit et de sa main il caressa délicatement le visage défait de son amant tentant de l'apaiser.

- « Draco. Ne te renfermes pas sur toi-même. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. J'en ai assez de te voir dans cet état. » Lui dit le brun doucement. « Tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien et que je dois pas m'en faire, mais je sais que tu mens et que tu as besoin de soutien. » Finit-il en direction de son amant qui le regardait perdu.

Il savait que son brun avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus son amant. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était déjà le cas.

Voyant que son amant ne disait mot, il souffla de dépit et le prévint que c'était l'heure de dîner.

- « Allez, viens manger. » Lui souffla Harry.

Les yeux bleus/gris de Draco regardèrent avec douleur son amant sortir de la chambre sans demander son reste. Il se sentit immédiatement bête. Son amant faisait tout pour lui et lui il faisait quoi ? Rien.

Un soupir las sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il se leva du lit et se dirigea à petits pas vers le salon. Il n'avait pas très faim, mais son amant s'était comme toujours démené pour faire un bon repas, alors il n'allait pas faire d'esclandre. Il sentait que cette soirée comme tant d'autres, allait être plongée dans un silence infernal.

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00 **_

La nuit venait de tomber et c'est dans l'obscurité que la grande ville de Londres plongea. Seule les lumières des maisons ou des appartements éclairaient la ville.

Et à travers les fenêtres d'où provenaient ses lumières, on pouvait voir des familles regardaient la télé tous ensemble, ou d'autres jouer à des jeux familiaux. Dans d'autres circonstances, on pouvait voir des couples entrelacés assit dans leur salon regardant des films de tous genres et d'autres se bécoter.

Mais un peu plus loin dans un établissement, une petite chambre était plongée dans le noir complet. L'habitant de ladite chambre était prostré comme plus tôt près de la fenêtre assit dans son fauteuil roulant.

Depuis le départ de son fils, il n'avait plus bougé de sa place priant et espérant voir le retour de son fils. Malgré ses appels, il n'était pas revenu. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

Ses yeux bleus/gris, identique à ceux de son fils unique, regardaient fixement le ciel, mais plus précisément les étoiles qui l'ornaient. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers la plus grosse étoile qui brillait de mille éclats. Et délicatement, il ferma ses yeux et le nom de son enfant sortit doucereusement d'entre ses lèvres.

- « Draco. »

Dans le ciel, la grosse étoile se mit à briller un peu plus, éclairant le ciel.

De l'autre côté de la ville dans une chambre où un couple dormait entrelacé, l'un d'entre eux se réveilla brusquement. Ses yeux bleus métallisés plongés dans l'obscurité de la pièce s'ouvrir de stupeur et il riva son regard vers la fenêtre qui ornait la chambre et il vit une grosse étoile biller de mille feux. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et il ferma ses yeux et seul un visage se montra dans son esprit.

- « Papa. »

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

_**000000oooooo00000000oooooo00 **_

Alors aimé ou pas ?

Je m'excuse s'il restait des fautes.

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, tout le monde, voilà l'épisode 4 que vous attendez tous, enfin j'espère. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour le poster, mais avec les révisions du bac et cette semaine où je suis en plein bac blanc, je n'avais pas trop le temps de poster et surtout d'écrire. Mais je me rattrape alors voici le tout nouveau épisode.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et je suis contente que m'a fic plaît.

Je vous dis bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes.

* * *

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

_**Épisode 4 : Rencontre et Sentiments.**_

_- « Viens là, je te dis, VIENS LA, ESPECE DE SALE GAMIN. » Cria la voix d'un homme blond, le visage crispé de colère, où dans ses yeux une folie extrême se reflétait._

_Un petit garçon blond courait à travers les dédales dans la grande demeure dans laquelle il logeait avec son père. Le petit garçonnet courait à en perdre l'haleine. Il tournait sa tête derrière frénétiquement de peur que son père ne le rattrape. Son petit corps passait devant les nombreux tableaux plus sinistres les uns que les autres, à vif allure. Les cris de son père se répercutaient dans toute la maison. Des larmes de peur coulaient à flots sur le petit visage de l'enfant. _

_Le petit garçon arriva dans l'une des chambres d'amis de la maison et y pénétra directement à l'intérieur. Ses yeux bleus/gris embués de grosse larmes regardaient avec vitesse autour de lui à la recherche d'une cachette. Son regard s'arrêta sur le lit et ses yeux descendirent vers le bas. Sans plus de cérémonie le petit corps alla se faufiler sous le lit et lorsqu'il entendit les pas fort et lourd de son père s'approcher. Il plaqua l'une de ses petites mains sur sa petite bouche pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit et d'émettre le moindre souffle. _

_En dessous du lit il put voir la porte s'ouvrir sur son père rouge de fureur et tout débraillé, une ceinture à la main. Il ferma les yeux laissant couler les larmes le long de son visage, silencieusement. _

_Puis soudainement le petit garçonnet se sentit, se faire prendre l'une de ses chevilles et glisser le long du parquet pour tomber sur son père qui le regardait avec folie et fureur. De ses petits bras il tenta de se protéger , suppliant son père de ne pas lui faire du mal. _

_- « Pas te faire du mal. PAS TE FAIRE DU MAL. Comment ? COMMENT OSES-TU PRONONCER CE NOM EN MA PRESENCE ? COMMENT ? »_

_Le père de l'enfant prit l'enfant par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête vers lui. Une gifle assourdissante se fit alors entendre dans la pièce et les pleure continuel de l'enfant augmentèrent. _

_Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi. Je vais t'apprendre la VIE. » Lui criait son père avec folie. _

_L'enfant appelait sa mère dans une longue et une infinie litanie, faisant augmenter les cris hystériques de son père. Lorsqu'il se sentit jeter au sol avec force, l'enfant regarda avec horreur son père, la ceinture à la main près à le frapper. _

_- « Non, non, maman, maman, MAMAN... »_

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Draco se réveilla avec sursaut faisant réveiller par la même occasion son compagnon. Son corps tremblait de tous ses membres. Par l'enfer, ne pouvait-il dormir tranquille sans qu'il ne fasse de cauchemar ?

Depuis sa visite à l'hôpital, les souvenirs les plus douloureux et les plus horribles revenaient avec force dans son esprit le rendant presque fou. Cela faisant maintenant une semaine que sa rencontre avec son père était passée, et depuis ses nuits étaient agités.

Une main chaude et apaisant se posa sur l'une de ses joues et un corps tout aussi chaud se colla à lui dans une douce étreinte. Son corps tout tremblotant se mit à se calmer peu à peu. Dans son oreille des paroles réconfortantes de son amant se faisaient entendre.

Soudainement, une larme, une unique larme coula le long de son visage et celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant qui se tendit face à l'état dans lequel était son compagnon de fortune.

- « Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus. Ne me laisses pas. Ne me laisses pas. » Murmurait le blond au creux du cou de son amant qui tentait de le calmer.

Que devait-il faire ? Il avait bien remarqué que depuis sa rencontre avec son père son amant n'était pas joyeux, loin de là. Mais que devait-il faire ? Voir son amant faire des cauchemars sur cauchemar et chaque nuit le faisait mal. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire changer les idées, mais il s'obstinait à rester dans son mutisme. De toute la semaine, il n'était allé travailler qu'une seule fois et ensuite il les avait appelé, prétextant être malade. Son boss n'avait omis aucune objection et lui avait accordé des jours de repos. Mais lui-même avait un travail qu'il l'occupait et lorsqu'il avait du temps, il restait épauler son amant. Cette semaine avait été l'une des plus rudes et des plus difficiles.

Le rythme cardiaque de son amant lui indiqua que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il le réinstalla doucement sous la couverture et il se rallongea, le prenant dans ses bras . Les bras de son amant l'entourèrent alors instinctivement. Cette journée promettait d'être rude.

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Blaise se réveilla par les bons soins de son fils qui sautillait sur son lit et qui beuglait à tout va. Souriant, il daigna se lever, prenant au passage son fils sur son épaule somme un sac de patates. Le petit garçon rigolait à gorge déployée et criait à son père de le lâcher. Le père en question le lâcha que quand il arriva dans la salle d'eau.

Il déposa son fils au sol et fit sa toilette sous les yeux de son fils qui sautillait sur place. Blaise le regarda à travers le miroir et sourit lorsqu'il se souvint le pourquoi de cet enjouement sur le visage de son fils.

- « Allez, Papou, vite, vite, z'est mon anniversaire, z'ai quatre ans, allé Papou. » Lui dit son fils, tirant sur son bas de pyjama.

- « Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

- Non, maintenant » Rouspéta son fils en se collant aux jambes de son père lui faisant la moue.

Blaise le prit dans ses bras et lui plaqua un bisou sur le front. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et il se mit à faire un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom pour lui et son fils. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Shin alla donner le bain à son fils et il lui dicta le programme qu'il avait concocté pour la journée pour le plus grand plaisir du petit bonhomme qui n'attendait qu'à profiter pleinement de sa journée.

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Draco était installé dans son salon, réfléchissant comme à son habitude. Son amant était scotché sur son PC en face de lui. Il jetait de temps à autre, des regards au blond, mais celui-ci ne faisait attention à lui, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Son amant souffla de dépit mais n'en fit rien pour autant. Cette situation commença tout de même petit à petit à lui peser. Voir son amant dans un tel état le faisait lui aussi souffrir plus qu'autres choses et pourtant il gardait tout de même la tête haute et faisait tout pour que son amant se sente le plus à l'aise possible.

Il était que deux heures de l'après-midi, lorsque Harry éteignit son PC. Draco était allé dans leur chambre s'assoupir, voulant rattraper les heures de sommeil perdus. Harry n'avait omis aucune objection et l'avait laissé filer. Ne sachant que faire du reste de la journée, il décida d'aller au lycée chercher quelques affaires laissées là-bas.

Une demi-heure plus tard celui-ci se tenait devant l'établissement et il pénétra à l'intérieur à pas rapides. Il arriva devant la salle destinée aux professeurs.

Il y avait pas grand nombres à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais il put voir son collègue Longdubat installé nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils comme à son habitude. Celui-ci, le voyant arriver près de lui, haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il avait pourtant eu vent que son collègue avait pris sa journée aujourd'hui.

- « Ben, que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu avais pris ta journée ? » Le questionna surpris son ami.

- « Oui. Je suis juste venu chercher quelques affaires.

- Oh, d'accord. Oh sinon, ça vas-toi ? Ces temps-si, j'ai bien remarqué que tu avais été un peu ailleurs et à bout de nerfs. Ça se passe mal avec Draco?

- Non, non tout va bien entre moi et Draco, c'est toujours l'amour aussi fou, c'est juste...quelques petits problèmes ici et là, rien de plus.

- Je vois. Si tu as besoin tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Oui, je sais, merci Neville. » Le remercia Harry avec un fin sourire.

Après qu'il ait pris ce qu'il lui fallait, le jeune professeur s'en alla. Mais avant de rentrer chez lui, il préféra faire un petit tour en ville. Il avait besoin de se décompresser.

Il arriva au centre-ville et se gara dans un petit parking, non loin du centre-ville. Il descendit de sa voiture et après avoir bien pris soin de fermer celle-ci, il s'en alla en direction le centre-ville.

Des minutes plus tard, son regard se fit attirer par une bijouterie. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et regarda à travers la vitre les magnifiques bijoux exposés derrière celle-ci. Son regard après avoir miré les présents, tomba directement sur l'un d'entre eux duquel il tomba sous le charme. C'était un collier où le pendentif était une goutte bleu saphir, ou de chaque côté deux petites boules argent l'ornaient. Le bijou était magnifique. Sans perdre plus de minutes, il choisit d'entrer à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Le bijoutier l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Et après la demande de Harry pour voir le bijou de plus près. Harry,de près, le trouva encore plus magnifique, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Il pensa directement que ce bijou irait à merveille à son tendre, car il était de la même: couleur que ses yeux. Toujours sous le charme et sous les yeux ahuris du bijoutier, car le bijou n'était pas donné tout de même, Harry l'acheta et demanda au bijoutier de le lui emballer. Tout content, le vieil homme le fit. Après avoir payé et remercié le commerçant, il s'en alla pour rentrer chez lui. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce cadeau ravivera le cœur de son amant.

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Draco était levé depuis une bonne heure. Un mot dans la cuisine avait été écrit par son amant lui disait que celui-ci était sorti pour quelques heures. Il s'était alors affalé dans le salon une première bière à la main, regardant d'un œil morne la télé.

Alors qu'il buvait une autre gorgé de sa boisson, il entendit la porte se fermer dans un petit claquement. Il posa sa canette sur la table basse et attendit que son amant se montre.

Lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans le salon, un sourire se jouait sur ses lèvres, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur la canette de bière, le sourire disparut bien vite qu'il était venu.

- « Draco, ça va ? » Lui demanda Harry se rapprochant de lui.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? Je vais parfaitement bien. » Lui dit le blond dans un sourire crispé.

- « D'accord. Mais est-ce ta première bière ? » Le questionna-t-il suspicieusement.

- « Oui, Harry, je ne suis pas bourré, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- « Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Je m'inquiète juste. Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter.

- Je suis désolé. » Lui souffla son amant qui se pelota tout contre lui.

Harry fronça un instant les sourcils, mais finit par resserrer son étreinte autour du blond. Il espérait que celui-ci se reprendra vite, car il détestait vraiment le voir dans cet état-là.

- « Écoutes Draco, ce n'est pas en restant ici, à la maison, que tu vas aller mieux. Il faut que tu sortes et que tu continues de travailler. Va voir des amis, je sais pas moi, mais s'il te plaît, reprend toi. »

- Ce n'est pas facile.

- Oui je sais, mais moi je suis là, et je t'aime et...

- Moi aussi » Lui dit le blond relavant la tête vers son amant. « Je suis désolé de te faire vivre cela. Je...Tous mes souvenirs remontent à la surface et ça fait mal. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas que tu me voies comme ça. Alors je te jure que je vais me rependre. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance. » Lui souffla son amant avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser était doux et tendre, promettant tant de promesse.

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

Un jeune homme âgé de pas plus vingt-cinq printemps, marchait le long de la foule dans le parc d'attractions de la ville. Il marchait d'un pas morne, et quelque peu énervé.

Avant de venir ici, il avait eu un rendez-vous qui lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer. Et rien que de penser à ce moment-là, cela lui fit naître une colère sourde.

Il pensait qu'en faisant un petit tour au parc d'attractions, cela lui changerait les idées. Et puis il aimait bien ce genre d'endroit, car c'était toujours vif et pétillant. Les gens étaient aimables, gentilles, souriants et rien que d'entendre les cris de joie et d'amusement des enfants cela le rendait euphorique. S'amuser, profiter de la vie. Toutes ces personnes le faisaient et ça, ça lui fait plaisir, car il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que de voir toutes ces personnes vivre pleinement leur vie. Il aurait voulu lui aussi avoir cette chance plus tôt, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt un enfant le percuter. Il baissa sa tête vers la source et tomba sur un enfant, cheveux bruns et aux beaux yeux bleus le regardant avec un regard d'excuse. Il entendit le petit, bafouiller des excuses incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme regardait de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, le petit s'excuser avec amusement. Il se baissa vers pour être à sa hauteur et lui prit délicatement de ses deux mains, ses épaules.

- « Hey, calmes-toi. Je te pardonne. Ce n'est pas grave. Cela arrive à tout le monde de ne pas voir où on marche. Est-ce que ça vas-toi ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » Lui demanda d'une voix douce le jeune homme.

- « Voui. Z'est pas mal. » Lui répondit le petit de sa voix d'enfant.

Au loin on voyait un jeune homme du même âge que lui, arriver à grands pas, criant le nom de son enfant qui retourna la tête vers son père en déglutissant devant le regard en colère de celui-ci.

- « Ethan, combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'attendre et de ne pas courir dans la foule au risque de te perdre ? » Lui dit avec colère son père qui se baissa vers son fils, le prenant ensuite dans ses bras.

- « Dézolé. » Murmura le petit dans le cou de son père, s'accrochant fortement à lui.

- « Ça va pour cette fois, mais ne recommence plus. Compris. » Dit-il.

Il sentit son fils hocher de la tête. Son regard se riva alors vers le jeune homme devant lui. Celui-ci était grand, un peu plus que lui. Il était roux et avait de beaux yeux verts.

- « Je suis désolé. J'espère que mon fils ne vous a pas ennuyé ? » Dit-il envers le roux.

- « Non, loin de la. J'étais moi-même dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas fait attention, non plus où je marchais.

- Je vois. Encore désolé.

- C'est bon. Et puis votre fils est mignon, comment ne pas le pardonner?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand même.

- Bon, puisque vous êtes vraiment désolé, pour faire excuser je vous invite à boire un verre avec moi. Cela vous va.

- Eh, ben je ne sais pas trop...Je...

- Je ne mords pas. » Lui dit en rigolant le jeune homme, face à lui.

- J'en doute pas.

- Alors accepté ?.

- Bon d'accord puisque vous insistez. » Lui sourit Blaise.

Il arrangea son fils et le mit tout contre sa hanche. Le jeune roux s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main pour se présenter.

- « Oh, fait je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais appelle-moi Ron.

- Blaise Zabini, enchanté, appelle-moi Blaise. » se présenta-t-il à son tour en serrant la main du roux.

- Très bien, Blaise, et si nous allons. Je connais un endroit parfait.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

Ils s'en allèrent en direction du café proposé par le dénommé Ron. Blaise se surprit à accepter cette invitation de la part d'un inconnu, mais cela faisait très longtemps qu'aucune personne n'avait daigné l'invité quelque part, ne serait-ce que pour boire un verre. Et mine de rien, cette invitation le plut.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

_**00000ooooo0000o000o000o0**_

* * *

Alors aimé ou pas ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Review ? ( allez, une toute petite, c'est pour mon dur travail que je fournis, lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde, voilà l'épisode 5. Je suis désolé du retard, mais avec le bac blanc et les révisions, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. En plus j'avais perdu quelque peu mon inspiration qui m'ait bien sur revenu et je vous poste maintenant l'épisode suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai constaté une baisse de review et je suis un peu déçu. Si il y a un problème ou autre vous savez je suis toute ouïe.

Je remercie tout de même les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Je vous dis bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Épisode 5 : L'ultime décision.**_

Le soleil venait de se lever dans la ville de Londres, c'était une assez belle journée. Et comme tous les jours, les rues étaient bondées de gens qui allaient et venaient. Parmi ces gens-là, une jeune femme marchait à grands pas vers un petit café du centre-ville. Elle essayait de se frayer un passage entre toutes la populace de Londres.

La jeune femme, brune aux cheveux légèrement bouclés cascadant sur son dos, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, habillé d'un joli tailleur, souffla lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le petit café en question. Ses yeux marron scrutèrent la salle et ils pétillèrent de joie lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.

Elle s'élança vers la personne en question qui était un beau jeune homme homme, aux yeux tout aussi marron qu'elle. Lorsque celui-ci repéra la jeune femme, il lui sourit d'un beau sourire qu'elle le lui rendit. Elle s'installa à sa table, prenant bien soin d'enlever la veste qui l'encombrait, pour se mettre à son aise.

- « Bonjour, Hermione. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir. » Lui dit le jeune homme toujours en souriant.

- « Oui, bonjour a toi aussi Neville. S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde dans les rues je serais venu à l'heure crois-moi. » Lui dit le dénommé Hermione.

- « Oui, je n'en doute pas. Tu détestes être en retard.

- À qui le dis-tu ? »

Une discussion s'entama alors entre les deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un bon moment. Neville étant beaucoup pris par son travail de professeur et la jeune femme prit par son travail d'avocate.

Cela, au vu de leur visage rayonnant, faisait extrêmement du bien que tous deux se retrouvent pour parler et rigoler comme autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Le temps passé si vite, encore hier ils étaient des jeunes étudiants, des rêves plein la tête et aujourd'hui ils étaient adultes, leur vie prit par leur travail et leur vie de famille, notamment pour la jeune femme qui était mère d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon. Oui, ils avaient bien grandi.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Draco était retourné au travail, Harry avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de rester à la maison à rien faire, il fallait qu'il sorte ou qu'il reprenne le travail, ce n'était pas en restant cloîtré chez lui que tout allait bien se passer. Heureusement que Harry était là. Il lui était d'une aide précieuse, mais il savait que sa situation l'affectait tout autant qu'à lui. Il allait lui montrer et lui prouver qu'il pouvait arriver à remonter la pente et prendre les bonnes décisions. En parlant de décision, il devait en faire une qui allait changer sa vie autant que celle de son compagnon.

La discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'infirmier lui était revenu, et il lui donnait raison. Il devait aller de l'avant et oublier le passé. Il devait se l'admettre, son père n'était pas celui qui l'avait été par le passé. Au fil de ses années écoulées, il avait changé, jusqu'à sombrer un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à se faire du mal. L'image de son père réduit à l'état d'un enfant lui revint en mémoire et une tristesse sans nom se propagea en lui. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux pour cette fois, il devait accepter. Cette fois-ci il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Oui, il devait l'accepter.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Harry venait de finir les cours. Il en était ravi. Il allait profiter de son après-midi pour se reposer. Mine de rien, donner des cours à des centaines d'élèves, ce n'était autant bien que fatiguant.

Il rangeait ses affaires lorsque sa collègue Angelina ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe, en fracas.

- « Bonjour, Harry !

- Bonjour Angelina, tu as l'aire de bonne humeur.

- Oui, c'est vrai je le suis. » Lui dit-elle toute rayonnante.

- « Et puis-je savoir à quoi est dû cette soudaine humeur.

- Je vais me marier. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un but en blanc.

- « Non.

- Si, si, si. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Je suis aux anges.

- Whaou, je suis content pour toi. Alors il t'aime vraiment.

- Et comment. D'ailleurs toi et Draco est invités.

- Et je viendrai. » Accepta le brun.

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, la félicitant encore. La jeune femme le quitta peu après, pour reprendre ses cours.

Harry quitta l'établissement et rentra chez lui tout en sifflotant au volant de sa voiture. Un sourire vint se fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que son amant avait repris aujourd'hui le travail et il en était content. Il n'allait pas maintenant rentrer chez lui et trouver son amant dans un piteux état. Son amant avait repris un peu du poil de la bête.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Blaise était arrivé à l'hôpital il y a maintenant une heure. Il avait fait le tour des chambres pour voir si tout allé bien. Il avait fini par aller à celle de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli comme toujours avec un magnifique et grand sourire. Blaise l'estimait beaucoup autant que ses autres patients.

Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une préférence pour Lucius. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'acceptait pas d'autre infirmier près de lui si ce n'est que Blaise. Et puis Blaise aimait s'occuper de lui, lui faire une promenade dans le jardin de l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse prendre l'aire quand même un peu.

Lucius aimait toutes les intentions que Blaise lui portait, il se sentait comme un enfant. Mais au plus profond de lui, il ne pouvait cacher qu'il aurait aimé de tout cœur que son fils soit là près de lui.

En ce mois de septembre, le soleil était encore au rendez-vous et cette journée ne faisait exception. Blaise était dehors dans le jardin assis dans l'un des bancs, surveillant son patient Lucius qui regardait l'eau de la fontaine un peu plus loin de lui avec attention.

L'homme jouait de ses doigts avec l'eau qui coulait de la bouche de la statue exposer au milieu de la fontaine. Un sourire joueur était plaqué sur ses lèvres, faisant sourire Blaise de bonheur.

Ses yeux toujours rivés sur Lucius, eux, ses pensées étaient plongées sur la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le fils de celui-ci. Il se demandait si le jeune homme acceptera de prendre sous tutelle son père. Après toutes ses années il pouvait tourner la page enfin du moins essayer. C'est vrai qu'après tout, c'était dur de faire une croix sur un passé très douloureux. Il pouvait comprendre l'attitude de son fils, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Il espérait en tout cas que le jeune homme fera le bon choix

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Ronald Weasley plus communément appelé Ron, venait de rentrer chez lui après une journée de dur labeur. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de prendre un bon bain pour se détendre.

Déposant sa veste sur l'un des canapés en cuir qui ornait le salon magnifiquement décoré, il se dirigea tout en se déshabillant laissant ses vêtements s'étaler sur le sol, vers sa salle d'eau. Arrivé seulement vêtu de son boxer, il fit couler de l'eau, ni trop chaude ni trop froide, dans la grande baignoire luxueuse.

Avant d'y pénétrer dedans, il se regarda dans le miroir s'admirant. Il se trouvait comme toujours très beau. Oui, Ronald Weasley était un bel homme avec beaucoup de charme. Plus d'une filles et d'hommes s'étaient arrêtés sur son passage rien que pour le reluquer ou admirer sa beauté.

Un sourire narquois vint se jouer sur ses lèvres. Il se trouvait beau certes, mais pas au point d'être narcissique. Après tout il en avait rencontré des beaux jeunes hommes, notamment celui qu'il avait invité à boire un verre il y a peu. En repensant à son rendez-vous improviste, il sourit, car il devait avouer qu'il avait passé un très bon moment en compagnie du jeune homme rencontré, du nom de Blaise. Il le trouvait tout à fait magnifique et son fils tout aussi mignon que le père. Mine de rien, il était charmé par ce Blaise. Il s'était d'ailleurs échangé leurs numéros. Ron avait bien l'intention de s'en servir. Mais pas maintenant, il avait des trucs encore urgent à régler.

Après s'être bien admiré, il décida enfin de rentrer dans la baignoire et un soupir de plaisir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsque l'eau caressa son corps délicieusement. Oui, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon bain pour se détendre.

_**00000ooooo000000ooo00000o**_

Draco rentra vers huit heures du soir. Et comme toujours c'est la bonne odeur du repas qui l'accueillit. Après avoir déposé son manteau à l'entrée, il alla directement dans la cuisine pour saluer son amant qui l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Bonsoir, toi. » Lui dit Harry répondant au baiser exigé par son blond.

- « Bonsoir a toi aussi. » Répondit Draco après l'avoir embrassé.

- Tu as l'aire d'avoir passé une bonne journée .

- Effectivement. Je suis content d'avoir repris le travail. Et je te le dois, bien évidemment. » Lui sourit le blond.

- Tu ne me dois rien, mais je suis moi aussi content.

- Hum. Bon, je vais me rafraîchir et je te rejoins après.

- Oui. »

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et s'en alla en direction de la salle d'eau. Harry s'affaira à finir le dîner, tout en souriant.

Dans la salle d'eau, Draco était sous le jet d'eau ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, relaxant ses muscles quelque peu endoloris. Mine de rien, resté dans un fauteuil tout une journée, cela fatiguait grandement et endolorissait les muscles.

L'eau le massait comme le ferait un kinésithérapeute. Il soupira de bien-être et se dit que cette journée avait été bonne, même-ci certaines fois, ses pensées s'étaient dérivés vers son père. Et en repensant à cela, il se souvint, qu'il avait pris enfin l'ultime décision. D'ailleurs, il allait en parler avec Harry, mais il ne savait comment apporter le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait quand même quelque peu peur de la réaction de son amant face à sa décision. Peut-être que celui-ci ne serait pas d'accord avec son choix et le lui fera bien comprendre . Il ne savait pas ce que son amant allait en penser, mais il fallait qu'il le lui dise dans tous les cas.

Il espérait tout de même que Harry soit enclin et accepte son choix. Car même lui, il avait retourné et encore retourné de nombreuses fois, de centaines possibilité et seul celle-ci lui était venu et encore venue. Même s'il était encore sceptique, il n'avait pas le choix, et pourtant Dieu seul sait que nous les humains avons de nombreux choix, malheureusement pour Draco, il en avait qu'un seul et c'était d'accepter son père, se laissant une dernière chance de pouvoir peut-être reconstruire ce qu'il avait perdu étant enfant. Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? Lui-même en doutait fortement et pourtant au plus profond de lui, il voulait y croire.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

Aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review ( ou pas de suite. Je me mets au chantage maintenant. Mais c'est ma seule sourece de revenu.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour l'épisode 6. Je m'excuse de mon retard, mais avec les cours et le bac qui approche je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire la suite de mes fictions, mais c'est bon j'ai repris du poil de la bête.**

**Cet épisode est court, je sais et je m'en excuse, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Je vous dis alors bonne lecture et désolé s'il reste des fautes.**

* * *

_**0000ooo00oooo00000oo0**_

_**Épisode 6 : Prise de décision.**_

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi lorsque Draco avait franchi l'entrée de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Et en ce moment même il se trouvait assis face à la directrice qui l'avait écouté plus tôt, entendant ainsi la décision prise par le jeune homme. Bien qu'elle fût surprise de ce revirement de situation, elle n'en fit aucun commentaire.

Après son explication, un silence s'était alors installé entre les deux adultes. Silence vite brisé par la voix de la directrice qui accepta la décision du jeune homme. Elle sortit alors un dossier de son tiroir et le posa face au jeune homme qui lui lança un regard sceptique. Elle lui expliqua alors que c'était une copie du dossier complet de son père depuis son insertion à l'hôpital et que maintenant il lui revenait de droit et ainsi qu'un papier officiel qui confirmait l'autorisation de sortie du patient.

Draco prit le stylo que la directrice lui tendit pour enfin apposer sa signature. Et alors qu'il allait signer d'un coup sec, sa main se bloqua à seulement quelques millimètres du papier qui ne demandait qu'à être signé. Le souvenir de sa discussion il y a deux jours avec son amant lui revint.

_**Flash Black**_

_Draco sortit enfin de la douche, propre et vêtu. Il alla directement s'installer dans le salon allumant ainsi la télé pour tenter de se détendre, mais c'était peine perdu. Il devait annoncer sa décision à Harry et il ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Avant ou après le dîner ? Non, il ne savait pas vraiment quand. Mais une chose était sur c'était qu'il devait le faire. _

_Il entendait son amant finir de préparer le dîner et le vit pénétrer dans la salle à manger pour préparer la table. _

_Harry sourit à son amant lorsqu'il le vit installer dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, sourire vite retourné par le blond. Il retourna alors dans la cuisine sous le regard de son amant qui se détacha lorsque le brun ne fut plus en vue._

_Le dîner s'était bien passé et comme toujours les deux amoureux s'étaient racontés leur journée et Harry avait été content lorsque son amant lui fit savoir qu'il avait passé une bonne journée. Son blond reprenait des couleurs et il en était heureux. _

I_ls s'étaient installés dans le salon regardant les émissions qui passaient à la télé. Draco se dit que c'était alors le moment pour parler sérieusement avec son brun. _

_- « Harry » L'appela-t-il le sortant ainsi de ses pensées._

_- Oui._

_- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important._

_- Oh, vas-y je t'écoute. Parle ! » L'incita alors le brun les sourcils légèrement froncés._

_- « Très bien, alors voilà , j'ai pris enfin ma décision. Et pour faire court, j'ai décidé d'accepter d'accueillir mon père et de m'occuper de lui. Il sort enfin de l'hôpital._

_Un silence suivit alors la révélation laissant bouche bée le brun qui regardait de ses yeux trop vert le blond face à lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais alors pas du tout. Et pour dire, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette décision._

_- « Harry, dis quelque chose._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire. Seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes._

_- Je sais, moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas, mais il faut voir la réalité en face. Mon père n'est plus le même qu'autrefois. Et puis...je ne sais pas..peut-être qu'il est temps que je le pardonne, je ne sais pas, je suis encore perdu, mais je l'ai décidé ainsi. Tu comprends._

_- Non, je ne te comprends pas, mais j'accepte tout de même ta décision. Si c'est important pour toi, alors ça l'est pour moi aussi._

_- Merci Harry. J'ai juste besoin que tu sois près de moi._

_- Ne t'inquiètes je le serais comme je l'ai toujours été._

_Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, soupirant de plaisir à travers le baiser tendre échangé entre eux. Après cela, ils s'étaient rendus dans leur chambre et étendu dans leur lit, entrelacés s'endormant petit à petit._

_**Fin Flash Black**_

- « Très bien, maintenant les papiers signés, je vais vous demander de me suivre. L'un de nos infirmiers a préparé le peu d'affaire de votre père, puis l'a préparé pour son départ. Il n'attend plus que vous. S'il y a le moindre souci appelez nous, ou sinon vous pouvez prendre l'un de nos infirmiers qui viendraient souvent voir si tout va bien.

- Je crois que je vais prendre la deuxième solution. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'un infirmier compétent suit toujours mon père même en dehors de l'hôpital.

- Très bien, je m'arrangerai pour vous dégoter l'un de nos infirmiers.

- J'ai peut-être une idée sur l'identité de la personne.

- Ah, dites-moi ?

- Le jeune métisse, Blaise Zabini. Il avait l'aire de connaître très bien mon père et mon père avait l'aire de beaucoup l'apprécier.

- Ah oui, cela est vrai. Votre père ne laisse approcher que le jeune Blaise. C'est un excellent infirmier. Je pense qu'il acceptera cette solution. Je lui en parlerais.

- Très bien. Une dernière chose. Je suis à la recherche d'un logement plus grand, voyez-vous et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le temps que je trouve l'endroit, d'attendre pour faire sortit mon père. Mon appartement est beaucoup trop petit et se trouve à des étages plus haut.

- Oh, bien sûr je comprends. Combien de temps faut-il alors attendre ?

- Je pense que d'ici trois jours ce sera bon.

- Très bien. Allons tout de même voir votre père pour lui expliquer.

- Je vous suis.

_**0000ooooo000000ooooo000oo000**_

Harry était assis sur son canapé à regarder une brochure d'une agence immobilière. Draco lui avait demandé s'il pouvait chercher une maison sympa et tranquille. Leur appartement n'étant pas aussi grand pour loger son père surtout que celui-ci était en fauteuil roulant. Du coup il était maintenant assis à la recherche d'une maison qui sera pour tous deux mais aussi pour son père, adéquate.

Draco lui avait demandé aussi de trouver une maison partout, sauf dans le Wiltshire. Le brun savait pourquoi. C'était là-bas que le blond avait vécu et c'était là-bas que ses plus horribles souvenirs y étaient. Malheureusement la plupart des maisons en ventes étaient toutes à Wiltshire.

Soufflant de dépit il tourna, tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur une photo qui montrait une belle et grande maison. Il regarda toute suite l'adresse et lut que celle-ci se trouvait à Godic's Hollow.

Il détailla la photo et trouva la maison magnifique. Il lut ainsi le prix et le trouva acceptable. De plus la description de l'endroit convenait parfaitement avec celle que son blond lui avait suggéré. Il serait sûrement content de cette trouvaille.

Il arracha la page et alla la placer sur le frigo attendant que son amant rentre pour lui en parler.

Draco était au volant de sa voiture et repensait à sa rencontre avec son père, mais surtout au visage douloureux de celui-ci lorsque la directrice lui avait fait savoir qu'il ne sortirait pas tout de suite de l'hôpital attendant que son fils ne trouve un logement adéquat.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec son père, Draco n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie allait changer si subitement. Lui qui avait espéré ne plus entendre parler de son père, bien cela avait été peine perdu. Après tout et malgré tout, il restait son père, une part de lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées, quand il se gara devant un supermarché. Harry lui avait demandé de faire des courses car frigo et placard presque vide y oblige. Il sortit de sa luxueuse voiture et pénétra dans l'enceinte du supermarché. Il prit un chariot à l'entrée du magasin et alla alors se perdre dans les premiers rayons.

Une bonne heure après, le blond sortit du magasin avec le cadi rempli. Il déchargea le tout dans le coffre de sa voiture. Une fois cela fait, il se mit en route.

C'était essoufflé, lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement. Harry envoyant son amant comblé de sac, alla l'aider, non sans avoir oublié de lui donner un baiser.

Les deux tourtereaux vidèrent les sacs et rangèrent les aliments et autres à leur place.

Harry réfléchissait à propos de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour le dîner. En voyant tous ses aliments alléchants, il en avait des possibilités offertes pour faire un bon repas comme d'habitude.

Le dîner entre les deux amants, c'était comme toujours très bien passé. Harry avait parlé de la maison idéale trouvée dans le catalogue à son blond qui avait été conquis toute suite après avoir vu la photo. Elle était superbe. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'à appeler l'agence immobilière pour leur faire savoir qu'ils prenaient cette maison et la combler dans les plus brefs délais.

Draco lui avait alors fait savoir que son père logera avec eux que lorsqu'ils auront la maison à disposition soit dans trois voir quatre jours. Harry s'était contenté d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête trouvant encore la décision de son amant trop tôt, mais comme il lui avait dit, il respectera son choix.

_**Fin de l'épisode.**_

* * *

Et voilà pour cet fin quelque peu courte, et je m'en excuse encore une fois.

Alors aimé ou pas ?

Review, c'est ma seule source de revenu :)


End file.
